Beyond the Trap
by Ladyquinte
Summary: /Genesis akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengajakmu duel, atau lebih parah lagi menyerangmu, kalau dia sedang bad-mood/ Sephiroth memandang Angeal dengan mencela, menurunkan jarinya ke mata, turun hingga bibirnya yang tipis/Dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada memandangku dengan penuh hasrat, namun tidak berbuat apa-apa/ Slight BL. Oneshoot. Challenge United Fandom 10f/24h


**Rate** : T+

**Summary**: /Genesis akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengajakmu duel, atau lebih parah lagi menyerangmu, kalau dia sedang bad-mood/ Sephiroth memandang Angeal dengan mencela, menurunkan jarinya ke mata, turun hingga bibirnya yang tipis/Dan itu jauh lebih baik daripada memandangku dengan penuh hasrat, namun tidak berbuat apa-apa/

**Disclaimer**: _FF7 is not mine, but the plot is. Don't take out without credit. _

**A/N**: Entri keempat untuk Challenge United Fandom 10 fic sehari. Baiklah, kalian sudah bosan membaca kalimat ini, gomenna.  
Uhmmm, karena tadi ficnya udah angst dan serius (dan gaje), yang ini aku bikin lebih light dan ada slight shou-ainya #plak! Hahaha, ini fic ketiga di FF7, semoga CloudxLightning bisa baca dan meninggalkan jejak (kalau tidak pasti aku kejar). And like before: happy reading... ^^

.

**Beyond the Trap **

**. **

Angeal mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Masih dengan bertelanjang dada, dia keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan memasuki kamar. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat temannya duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, tertidur. Wajah itu terlihat begitu damai di matanya, dan indah. Satu hal langsung terpikir dalam otaknya.

_Jenova pasti cantik sekali... _

Karena temannya itu tidak mungkin mendapatkan ketampanannya dari ayah biologisnya, seseorang yang temannya tidak pernah suka untuk menyebut namanya, dan itu berlaku untuknya juga.

"Sephiroth? Kau tidur?" tanyanya. Sephiroth di matanya, sangat jarang tidur di depan orang lain. Dia memiliki kewaspadaan dan insting seperti binatang, akan langsung terbangun kalau ada orang di sekitarnya. Kewaspadaan seperti itu pernah membuatnya iri, karena sebagai seorang SOLDIER _first class_, mereka dituntut untuk selalu siaga, tidak pernah lengah menghadapi apapun, entah itu pasukan asing yang mencoba menginvasi wilayah mereka, atau sekedar binatang buas yang kadang muncul di hutan eksperimen. Tapi sebagai manusia... dia merasa kasihan pada Sephiroth.

Sephiroth tidak bangun. Ini membuat Angeal mengerutkan dahi, dia mendekat, menyentuh dahi Sephiroth. Tidak ada tanda-tanda demam... lagipula setahunya Sephiroth tidak pernah sakit sekalipun, bahkan sejak pertama mereka bertemu sedekade lalu. Sepertinya dia memiliki tubuh dengan imun yang kuat, melebihi tubuh orang lain. Ya, Sephiroth memang sudah sangat kuat sejak pertama kali dia mengenalnya.

Angeal mendekatkan wajahnya memandang wajah Sephiroth dari dekat, jarak paling dekat yang pernah dia lakukan. Ingat cerita soal Sephiroth yang selalu bangun saat ada orang yang mendekat? Yah, dan dia tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain mendekat seperti itu kalau dia bangun. Dan dia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melihat Sephiroth lebih jelas. Sephiroth memiliki mata musim dingin, saat dia terjaga. Tapi saat dia tidur, Angeal melihat kalau laki-laki di depannya itu memiliki bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Dia tahu kalau mata Sephiroth bagus, tapi dia tidak pernah sedetil itu memandangnya, lagipula Sephirot tidak akan mengijinkan. Bukannya begitu?

Dan ada sesuatu yang salah pada hidung yang mancung menawan di depannya. Hidung ayahnya tidak seperti itu. Sesuatu tentang penampilan Sephiroth pasti datang dari genetik ibunya, meski intelejensi Sephiroth mungkin menurun dari ayahnya. Kemudian... bibir tipisnya yang merekah seperti kelopak mawar. Bibir itu bergerak perlahan, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Angeal mengerutkan dahinya. Sephiroth memanggil namanya?

"Angeal..." Kali ini Sephiroth benar-benar menyebut namanya. Angeal bisa mendengar suara Sephiroth yang merdu dengan jelas.

"...apa yang kau lakukan?" gumam Sephiroth perlahan, sambil membuka matanya, memandang mata biru Angeal dengan matanya yang hijau. Mata yang hanya dimilikinya dari ribuan SOLDIER yang bermata biru langit, mata yang terpapar oleh energi _mako_.

Angeal segera meluruskan badannya lagi, menjauhkan dirinya dari Sephiroth yang tersenyum menyeringai. Dia pura-pura sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tidak, ini bukan hal yang bagus untuknya, kalau Sephiroth tahu apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, ada kemungkinan Genesis akan tahu juga. Bukan karena Sephiroth akan menceritakannya pada orang-orang... tapi Genesis selalu tahu cara untuk mengetahui hal-hal tertentu dari seseorang tanpa orang itu menyadarinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi." jawab Sephiroth.

Jadi Sephiroth memang tidak pernah tidur saat ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Angeal mencatat itu di dalam memorinya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, atau menyeringai. "Aku penasaran pada sesuatu." gumam laki-laki itu. Sekarang dia memandang Angeal dengan mata hijaunya lagi, membuat Angeal merasa tidak aman dengan pandangan itu, dan juga tidak nyaman.

"Penasaran kenapa?" tanyanya sambil lalu. Dia tahu Sephiroth ingin dia bertanya, meski sebenarnya dia tidak begitu berminat mendengar jawabannya.

"Pada apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau melihatku seperti tadi."

Angeal melirik Sephiroth, melihat senyum yang membentuk feline-line di bibirnya. Wajah itu... benar-benar tampan. "Aku mengecewakanmu?"

"Tidak yakin. Aku tidak berpikir apa-apa. Kau tidak menyentuhku lebih..." Sephiroth menyentuh dahinya dengan telunjuk, di bagian kulit Angeal tadi menyentuhnya. Dia memandang Angeal dengan mencela, menurunkan jarinya ke mata, turun hingga bibirnya yang tipis. Angeal mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tahu kalau Genesis akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengajakmu duel? Atau lebih parah lagi menyerangmu, kalau dia sedang bad-mood?"

"Sangat jauh lebih baik daripada memandangku dengan penuh hasrat, namun tidak berbuat apa-apa." katanya, bangkit dari duduknya. Angeal terserang batuk mendadak.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat itu?!" Dia memandang Sephiroth yang tidak acuh, tengah melepas pelindung bahu dan mantelnya, setengah melemparkannya begitu saja ke ranjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya kemudian, saat melihat Sephiroth bertelanjang dada, kalau suspender yang menyilang di badannya tidak dihitung.

"Aku ingin mandi, jangan mengintip."

Angeal seperti mau berteriak, memukul Sephiroth dan keluar ruangan. Tapi dia menahan dirinya untuk melakukan hal pertama, dia harus selalu tenang. Dia bisa menghadapi Genesis yang suka berlaku seperti ini, Sephiroth tidak akan menjadi pengecualian. Jadi, dia hanya melakukan hal yang terakhir. Dia berjalan keluar ruangan, tapi berhenti saat dia mencapai pintu. Dia berbalik dan memandang Sephiroth yang masih tersenyum dengan wajah kesal.

"Jangan terlalu lama mencuci rambutmu, jangan terlalu banyak menghabiskan _shampoo_, dan jangan terlalu lama mengagumi diri sendiri sambil berendam di air panas. Saat ini air sedang cukup sulit didapat, dan tagihannya akan naik, mengerti?"

Dan laki-laki yang lebih tua itu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Sephiroth yang sudah ingin tertawa. Sephiroth baru akan berbalik menuju kamar mandi saat Angeal kembali. "Dan jangan pernah bercanda seperti itu lagi, itu tidak lucu. Bagaimanapun Genesis suka melakukan hal yang sama, aku mengharapkan hal yang lain darimu, Sephiroth!"

Dan kali ini Angeal benar-benar pergi. Sephiroth mengangkat bahu, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tapi dia berhenti kemudian, dan menoleh ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Dia tidak pernah membuka jendela, dan dia ragu Angeal sempat melakukannya begitu dia masuk ke ruangan itu. Ada seseorang yang lain.

Dan dia tahu itu siapa.

Bibirnya masih membentuk senyuman dengan feline-line saat dia bicara. "Bagaimana? Apa reaksinya sama seperti yang kau harapkan?"

Terdengar tawa yang merdu dari jendela, berikut seorang laki-laki muda yang muncul di sana. Laki-laki berambut cokelat pendek dengan wajah tampan, atau cantik? Wajahnya terlihat puas saat dia bicara. "Sudah kukatakan padamu, ini patut dicoba, reaksinya sangat bagus." Genesis Rhapsodos, laki-laki itu, duduk di ambang jendela, dan memandang Sephiroth dengan pandangan misterius, memandang tubuh Sephiroth yang terekspos lebih banyak dari biasanya. Genesis tersenyum.

"Tidak heran."

Senyum Sephiroth memudar. Kalimat Genesis barusan memang pendek, tapi dari caranya bicara dan memandang, dia tahu apa yang Genesis maksud. Dia mengambil mantelnya dan memakainya lagi. "Jangan mulai lagi denganku, Genesis. Aku tidak menyukainya. Kita melakukan itu pada Angel, bukan padaku."

Genesis mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum, membuat wajah cantik-tampannya menjadi semakin jelas. Perempuan normal tidak akan mampu menolak hal ini. Tapi Sepiroth bukan perempuan. Dia mendengus dan kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi. "Peringatanku tidak hanya berlaku untuk Angeal, itu berlaku untukmu juga, mengerti?" katanya tanpa berbalik lagi. Dia tahu Genesis bisa mendengarnya, hanya saja dia tidak tahu apakah laki-laki itu akan mematuhinya.

Sebuah tawa merdu terdengar lagi. "Apa maumulah, Sephiroth. Tapi aku akan selalu ada kalau kau berubah pikiran." Genesis melihat ruangan yang kosong: Angeal yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, dan Sephiroth yang baru saja ke kamar mandi. Kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan? Perlukah dia 'menemani' Sephiroth di kamar mandi? Senyuman feline itu melengkung lagi. Satu hal yang dia tahu akan dilakukan temannya yang berambut perak dan sangat panjang itu.  
_Tidak kalau dia tidak ingin masamune menebas rambutnya yang cokelat tindah.  
_ "Baiklah, aku akan datang lain kali, siapa tahu nanti Angeal melihatku. Dia mungkin tidak akan senang."  
Genesis mengangkat bahu, dan dengan langkah hati-hati dan tidak bersuara, dia menghilang dari jendela.

.

.

**Arigatou buat yang udah baca sampai akhir. Kayaknya rada absurd ya? Aku juga bingung gimana di bagian penutupnya. Karena itu... awal yang puffy malah jadi tense di belakangnya. Dan aku nggak yakin apa ini cuma perasaanku atau bukan, tapi Sephiroth kedengaran **_**bitchy **_**di summary-nya? Padahal di awalnya aku cuma bermaksud bikin ini **_**bromance**_** kok, beneran!  
Daaan, menurut kalian, gimana? Review please? Flame diutamakan *kalau mau* **


End file.
